muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mad Painter
Director A new user added a second director for this series. It was appended to Andrew's addition which is cited by Lenburg. Is there a source for Claudia Weill? I found this but it doesn't elaborate as to what she did. —Scott (talk) 21:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :The user also created a page for Claudia Weill but without really tailoring it to the Wiki (or categorizing). Looking around, her work on Sesame is well sourced in a general way; her playbill bio for a 2005 stage production mentions it (and says she started in 1969), as does the New York Times obit for Edith Zornow (who was the Street's longtime film consultant/producer, basically working with and often selection the various independent animators and live action filmmakers and documentarians; when Ms. Zornow died, Arlene Sherman largely took over much of that in addition to her other functions). A 1980 People article, as seen here, mentions directing 20 segments but no specific labels (by the way, I didn't know so much of the People archive, as with Time, was now free online; yay for an overlooked resource), and in fact this page is the only place to make that claim on the internet. We can ask the user, but the Weill page as it stands is a cut and paste from Wikipedia which suggests to me that the user probably doesn't have direct knowledge (or possibly just found that easier). Looking further via Google Books, it seems Weill was a partner/girlfriend of Noyes at the time, and they're listed as co-directing a documentary in 1970, but that could mean she served as assistant director, or co-director, or even that Weill worked on completely different segments (Lenburg, not always reliable himself but in this case having interviewed his subject, identifies Noyes specifically as directing "The Mad Painter series," which doesn't mean he directed every segment but it's a pretty solid, unambiguous statement). So I'd say take it out and probably delete Claudia Weill; her involvement is sourced but we lack specifics and we don't have any direct quotes or other elements to make such a page interesting (as has happened with others), and as a live action director as opposed to an animator, we're definitely not in a position to pinpoint segments based on the visuals (and in general, Sesame animation has been better documented). It may not be false, but right now we have only that edit to suggest it's true. I'll leave a note with the user anyway, but she hasn't been here since January. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::No response from her in a week, so I'm taking it out for now. If she comes back with a source, we can add it back. —Scott (talk) 22:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Name? Do we have a source for calling him The Mad Painter? This seems like a fan-given name, similar to what happened with the Baker films. -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :It's sourced, in Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television, citing archive materials. I think I came across it myself. The fan name is "Number Painter," oddly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::The "Mad Painter" name is also used in Old School: Volume 1 and the Web Video Player. --Minor muppetz 16:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC)